Erring on the Side of Caution
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Chakotay insists that Seven of Nine needs a little recreation, but does she agree? Set at the end of the episode 'Human Errors' in season 7 of Voyager.


**Erring on the Side of Caution**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

_**A/N-a big thank you to SCIFIROMANCE who kindly beta'd this for me!** _

_**This is set at the end of the episode 'Human Error' which aired in season 7 of Voyager.**_

Seven walked briskly along the corridor, her blonde head leaning over the Padd she had clutched in her hand. She was so absorbed with what she was reading, that she was at first unaware that someone had been calling her name. When the person reached her side, she gave an unaccustomed stumble as she realized who it was.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Chakotay asked in amusement as he took a second to catch his breath.

A faint blush coated Seven's cheeks. He had startled her and rocked her normally iron hard composure. Seeing him standing so close brought back memories of the last few days. It took her a second to force herself back into the moment. Her metallic covered hand gripped the Padd tighter as she forced herself to look straight into his warm brown eyes with her usual cool stare. "I am on my way back to the Astrometrics lab. I have work to complete. If you'll excuse me Commander?" She gave him a firm nod and continued on her way, having him so near was playing havoc with her emotions; they were still very raw considering what she had been through.

Chakotay ignored her dismissive tone and continued to stroll beside her. "What is so urgent that it needs to be done right this moment?" He asked, trying to peer at the Padd she was clutching so tightly.

"I have to finish my report on the subspace warheads." Seven kept her eyes glued to the Padd, for some reason she could feel his body heat as he continued to walk closely by her side. He still had that amused smile on his face. What was it that he found so funny? Could he possibly know? No there was no way. Only the doctor had knowledge of the simulations that she had been running in the holodeck, and there was no way he would have broken her confidence. What then? His closeness was really unnerving, and once again it caused her to take a misstep. The Padd dropped from her grasp as she tried to right herself and it fell to the floor with a jarring clatter.

Chakotay immediately bent down and retrieved it for her. He passed it to her silently as she almost snatched it from him. "Thank you." She said stiffly. "If there is nothing else I should be on my way."

"No can do I'm afraid." Chakotay said firmly as he noticed her face pale. She looked tired, which was unusual for her. Seven had never stumbled the whole time he had known her and she always managed to keep her emotions hidden behind a stoical mask, only occasionally letting her humor show by a quirk of an eyebrow or a fleeting half smile. Something was clearly amiss, he wouldn't be too surprised if she had not been regenerating properly. She was far too focused on her work and he planned to change that. The Captain was always trying to cajole the former Borg into socializing more but with limited success. Something had been occupying Seven of late, Kathryn had been complaining that Seven had not been at her workstation promptly as always. She did not seem to give Seven the leniency that she allowed others when they faltered or were not at their best and it irked Chakotay somewhat. He was determined to force Seven into some respite whether she wanted to or not.

"Commander?" Seven's deep blue eyes showed their confusion.

"Seven, I want you to accompany me to a cooking lesson that Neelix is hosting in the mess hall. He is showing us all how to make Talaxian Tenderloin in ten minutes." He quoted the Talaxian verbatim.

"But Commander I have to finish this..." Seven stopped speaking abruptly when Chakotay snatched the Padd out of her hand and hid it playfully behind his back.

"No excuses Seven." Chakotay smiled at her teasingly. "This is an order, not a request crewman."

Seven stared at him; her eyes wide as she tried to read his facial expression. He seemed in an unusually jovial mood. He wasn't really ordering her per-se, merely cajoling her to join the group. She hesitated, her fingers itching to snatch the Padd back from him. Her Borg upbringing demanded she finish the report she had just been so focused on, but her human side was winning the battle. The loneliness that had driven her to run those simulations in the first place came to the fore. Who else, besides the Captain, would have bothered to ask for her company? She swallowed thickly and allowed herself to give him a small half smile. "If you insist, Commander." She saw his smile widen at the reference to his rank.

"Excellent." Chakotay gestured for Seven to lead the way. "I'll keep hold of this Padd. I don't want you trying to both cook and finish the report at the same time." He said cheekily.

How did he know that was what she intended to do? Was she that easy to read? She found herself smiling slightly again as he strode beside her, deliberately matching her long strides and fast pace. A small part of her felt the urge to tease him a little as he had her. Seven deliberately slowed her pace and Chakotay missed a step as he tried to match her new stride. He stumbled slightly, his hand unconsciously reaching out and holding Seven's arm to steady himself.

"Careful Commander." She said blandly, hiding her amused smile.

Chakotay glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. He could clearly see the glint of mischief in her striking blue eyes. "I deserved that." He laughed at his own clumsiness. "I made you stumble and now you made me."

"I don't know what you mean, sir." Seven put her hands behind her back, clasping her fingers together as she gave him her habitual raised eyebrow. "After you, we are here."

Chakotay hadn't even realized they had reached the mess hall. He smiled at her again in amusement as he led the way inside, happy that he had achieved what Kathryn had not. He had managed to get Seven of Nine, not only to smile and tease him a little, but to attend a social event without too much prodding. Something told him that he was going to enjoy this particular cookery lesson.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
